A Little Piece of Heaven
by dorkyeol
Summary: "kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu Hope? karena kau punya banyak sekali harapan" / "untuk apa aku bertemu dengannya? aku malah akan menambah bebannya!" / BTS fanfiction. J-Hope x Jungkook / JungHope / HopeKook [CHAPTER 5 UPDATED]
1. Chapter 1

Haii~~ apa kabar kalian?

Yeol kembali membawa fanfic BTS yeayy~~

Kali ini bawa cast bias ke 3 yeol di BTS! Uri J-Hope mwahh /cipokin V

Padahal yeol masih banyak punya utang ff yang belom di lanjutiin T_T

Gapapa ya? mumpung idenya lewat begitu saja di otak #tsaah

Disclaimer : fanfic milik yeol, semua cast punya orangtua mereka masing-masing kecuali Jin punya yeol /digorok readers

Rated : T sewaktu-waktu berubah jadi M *nahloh

Main Pair : J-Hope x Jungkook

Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers, please

.

.

"_jaga emosimu, Jung Hoseok!"_

"_kukira kau butuh seseorang agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu.."_

"_siapa dia? Bagian dari surga kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

A Little Piece of Heaven

J-Hope x Jungkook

JinV, MinYoon

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Just leave it.

.

.

.

Namja berambut kecoklatan itu menghela nafasnya kasar sambil menundukan kepalanya. Enggan menatap ke arah guru pembimbing yang duduk di depannya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandangan keluar jendela ruangan yang ada di lantai 3 ini. bosan? Tentu saja.

45 menit sudah ia berada disini. Mendengarkan alunan ceramah yang keluar dari mulut seonsaeng berwajah cukup cantik –menurut murid-murid di sekolah ini- yang sudah berkali-kali J-Hope dengarkan di tempat yang sama.

Ya. ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya J-Hope di panggil ke ruangan guru pembimbing –atau lebih dikenal guru BP- karena beragam kasus yang sudah ia lakukan.

"Jung Hoseok! Bisakah kau rubah sikapmu yang seenaknya itu?!" Kwon seonsaengnim, sang guru pembimbing membanting sebuah agenda ke mejanya. J-Hope –Jung Hoseok- hanya diam dan kini ia menatap gurunya malas dengan gayanya yang... err.. kurang sopan.

"aku sudah muak mencatat sikap burukmu yang sudah hampir menghabiskan 1 buku penuh!" seonsaengnim itu membuka agenda tadi dan menuliskan sesuatu disitu.

"kalau muak, jangan di catat." J-Hope memutar bola matanya kesal. Sebenarnya ia bukan kesal karena sudah terlalu banyak catatan kelakuan buruknya yang begitu banyak. Ia juga bukan kesal karena seonsaengnim cantik itu terus saja membuang-buang energinya untuk berbicara. Tapi ia kesal pada seseorang yang melaporkan kelakuannya pada guru pembimbing..

Guru olahraganya sendiri...

Entah kenapa guru olahraganya ini punya dendam tersendiri padanya. Yang J-Hope tau, anak sang guru olahraga tersebut pernah terlibat perkelahian dengannya sampai ia masuk rumah sakit. Sejak saat itu guru olahraganya menaruh dendam pada namja berambut kecoklatan ini.

"hentikan sikap kurang ajar-mu, Jung Hoseok!" Kwon seonsaengnim menghela nafasnya pelan. Dialah yang selalu 'mengatasi' masalah J-Hope. Oleh sebab itu, ia cukup dekat dengan namja ini. ia tahu seluk beluk kehidupan keluarga J-Hope. Dan ia juga tahu kenapa J-Hope seperti ini..

Kwon seonsaengnim memberikan sebuah amplop pada J-Hope. "berikan ini pada ibu atau kakakmu. Jangan kau buang lagi atau kau akan dapat masalah besar."

J-Hope menerima amplop berisi sebuah surat itu dengan tidak ikhlas.

'yah.. satu hari lagi tak dapat makan malam...'

.

.

.

"aku pulang..."

J-Hope membuka pintu rumahnya, melepas sneaker merah yang ia pakai –tentunya melanggar peraturan sekolah- dan menaruhnya di sembarang tempat.

"Jung Hoseok! Kemari!"

Ow. Baru pulang saja ia sudah disambut dengan suara dingin dan menyeramkan dari ibunya sendiri..

Dengan beberapa umpatan yang keluar dari mulut J-Hope, ia berjalan menghampiri ibunya yang berdiri tak jauh dari kamarnya. "ada apa?" tanya J-Hope.

Ibunya menyilangkan tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap J-Hope penuh emosi.

"kau membuat masalah lagi?" tanyanya.

J-Hope sedikit tersentak.

'bagaimana wanita ini bisa tahu? Aku bahkan belum memberikannya surat peringatan dari sekolah..' batin J-Hope yang sebenarnya tidak berniat sama sekali memberikan surat peringatan kepada ibunya. Ia malah berniat segera membuang surat itu di dalam toilet.

J-Hope mengusap tengkuknya pelan. Oh mendengar ibunya berkata sedingin ini saja sudah bisa membuat ia merinding.

"tidak.." balas J-Hope.

"jangan berbohong! Pihak sekolah menelpon ke rumah tadi. Dan ia berkata bahwa kau berkelahi lagi!" bentaknya.

'kalau kau sudah tau, kenapa masih bertanya? Dasar wanita tua menyebalkan!' batin J-Hope lagi. Sungguh hari yang menyebalkan bagi J-Hope.

"Kau sungguh benar-benar keras kepala! Sudah berapa kali ibu bilang jangan membuat masalah lagi!"

J-Hope terdiam. Bukan karena takut. Tapi hanya malas menanggapi ocehan tak bermutu –menurut J-Hope- ibunya.

"kau benar-benar seperti ayahmu! Keras kepala! Pembuat masalah!"

J-Hope masih memilh diam.

"contohlah sedikit hyungmu! Ia belajar begitu giat! Tak pernah membuat masalah! Dia patut dibanggakan. Apa yang bisa ibu banggakan darimu? Anak pembuat masalah!"

ctas...

akal sehat J-Hope putus seketika. Sedari tadi ia menahan emosinya sekuat tenaga. Tapi dengan seenaknya, wanita ini meruntuhkan pertahanannya begitu saja.

J-Hope mengepalkan kedua tangannya kuat.

"terus saja kau banggakan anak kesayanganmu itu! Kalau kau malu mempunyai anak sepertiku, kenapa kau melahirkanku? Setidaknya kau bisa membuangku! Untuk apa hak asuhku jatuh pada wanita tak adil sepertimu kalau appa bisa mengurusku lebih baik darimu?! UNTUK APA HAH?!"

J-Hope mengatur nafasnya yang berderu begitu cepat sambil menatap tajam ibunya sendiri.

PLAAKK

"JAGA OMONGANMU! DASAR ANAK TIDAK SOPAN!"

Telapak tangan ibunya mendarat dengan kencangnya di pipi kanan J-Hope sehingga menimbulkan bekas kemerahan dan meninggalkan perih disana.

J-Hope semakin menatapn tajam ibunya. "kau menyuruhku menjaga omonganku sedangkan kau sendiri tidak menjaga omonganmu!"

"Kau.. Jung Hoseok!" ibu J-Hope menunjuk ke arah J-Hope. "kenapa kau tidak pergi dan tinggal bersama ayahmu itu?!" bentaknya. Hanya menggertak saja..

"Oke kalau itu memang yang kau mau!"

J-Hope memasuki kamarnya dan membanting pintunya sangat keras.

Lagi-lagi...

Terbawa emosi yang cukup parah.. bahkan sampai berbicara tidak sopan pada ibunya sendiri..

Sungguh ia kesal..

Kesal bila dibanding-bandingkan dengan hyung-nya.

Ia tahu hyungnya serba sempurna..

Pintar, tampan, diidolakan banyak orang, sopan, dan tidak urakan seperti dirinya.

Siapa yang tidak kesal dibanding-bandingkan? Apalagi kalau sudah mengungkit kekurangannya.

Dan untuk yang ke sekian kalinya... J-Hope berharap ia tidak dilahirkan di keluarga ini..

Ia mengemasi barang-barangnya ke dalam tas yang berukuran cukup besar. Pakaian, buku, fotonya bersama teman-temannya, foto bersama noonanya, ponsel, netbook, ipad, boneka pemberian noona-nya yang pindah ke Jepang beberapa tahun silam, dan barang-barang yang ia butuhkan saat 'pelarian'nya nanti.

Namja berambut kecoklatan itu keluar dari kamarnya dan kembali membanting pintu kamarnya. Berjalan keluar rumah tanpa sepatah katapun menuju mobilnya.

"mau kemana kau, Jung Hoseok?!" tanya ibunya namun tak dipedulikan oleh J-Hope. Untuk apa berbicara dengan wanita seperti dia? Begitu pikir J-Hope.

J-Hope mulai mengendarai mobil sport silver miliknya sesuai nalurinya yang entah kemana ia akan pergi.

Meninggalkan sebuah benda yang seharusnya ia bawa...

Benda yang terlupakan.. atau mungkin sengaja di lupakan..

Sebuah foto berbingkai yang ada di sebuah box berdebu di kolong meja belajarnya..

Foto keluarganya...

.

.

A Little Piece of Heaven

.

.

J-hope memarkirkan mobilnya di pekarangan sebuah rumah minimalis yang terlihat sangat nyaman ditinggali. Ia keluar dari mobilnya dan menguncinya lalu berjalan ke arah pintu masuk rumah itu dan langsung membukanya dan langsung masuk ke dalam dengan 3 buah tas yang ia bawa. Tak lupa ia menutup pintunya dengan cara membantingnya.

Si pemilik rumah seakan yang sedang berada di dapur seakan tahu siapa yang mengunjungi rumahnya dengan sangat sopan tersebut.

"Ya Jung Hoseok! Jangan rusak pintu rumahku!"

J-Hope hanya tertawa kosong. Sebenarnya tak berniat untuk tertawa. Ia langsung menaruh 3 tasnya itu di salah satu kamar yang ada di rumah itu dan menghampiri sang pemilik rumah yang kebetulan sedang membuat makan malam.

"Jin hyung.." panggil J-Hope.

"apa?" Jin –pemilik rumah- menjawabnya tanpa menolehkan wajahnya pada J-Hope.

"izinkan aku tinggal disini.." katanya to the point dan langsung menuju kamar tempat ia menaruh tas tadi. Merebahkan dirinya di ranjang yang cukup besar dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"y-ya Jung Hoseok! Apa maksudmu?" Jin langsung melepas apron yang ia kenakan dan berjalan menghampiri J-Hope.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Jin yang sudah berdiri di sebelah ranjang yang ditiduri J-Hope. "tanpa kuberitahu kau juga sudah mengetahuinya.." balas J-Hope tanpa menyingkirkan bantal dari wajahnya.

Jin menatapnya penuh selidik. "biar kutebak... Kau membuat masalah, ibumu marah dan membandingkanmu, mengungkit ayahmu dan kau kabur dari rumah?"

"Ding Dong Daeng~" balas J-hope menirukan suara bel pertanda jawaban itu benar.

Jin menghela nafanya pelan. Ia sudah tahu kebiasaan J-Hope. Jika sedang ada masalah, J-Hope pasti akan mendatanginya sebagai tempat pelarian. Meski kadang hanya sekedar mengistirahatkan diri sejenak di rumah Jin. Menurut J-Hope, rumah Jin itu tempat yang tenang dan cocok sebagai tempat untuk menghibur diri.

"baiklah.. kau boleh tinggal disini. Tapi ada syaratnya.."

J-Hope menyngkirkan natal dari wajahnya dan menatap Jin. "apa itu?"

"kau tidak boleh pulang lebih dari jam 12 malam, kau harus memberiku jadwal sekolah dan ekstrakulikulermu, jika kau pulang telat kau harus menghubungiku, dan yang terpenting, jangan membuat masalah" jelas Jin dalam satu tarikan nafas.

J-Hope kembali menutup wajahnya dengan bantal dan mengangkat kelingkingnya. Berjanji bahwa ia akan menaati peraturan itu. Terkecuali kalau ia sedang terpojok atau kepepet. "arraseo. Dan tolong hyung jadi waliku ya. aku tak mau lagi berhubungan dengan ibuku.."

Jin hanya mengangguk malas. Beban hidupnya akan bertambah karena namja ini masuk ke dalam bagian dari kesehariannya sekarang..

.

.

A Little Piece of Heaven

.

.

J-Hope berjalan malas menyusuri koridor sekolah. Ia akan menuju tempat dimana ia biasa berkumpul dengan teman-temannya.

Cukup ramai karena sekarang sedang jam istirahat. Ditambah lagi karena Starlight senior high school tempat ia bersekolah satu lingkungan dengan Starlight Junior High school.

J-Hope berjalan dengan santainya tanpa memperdulikan tatapan dari banyak siswa yang sesekali berbisik pada temannya. Ada yang membicarakan keburukannya, dan ada juga yang terdengar memujinya. J-Hope sudah sering mendengar ocehan tak bermutu dari murid sekolahnya.

Ia mengabaikan semua suara yang terdengar dan tanpa sengaja-

BRUUKK

-menabrak namja mungil yang sedang membawa banyak buku yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Bokong J-hope dan namja itu dengan mulusnya mencium lantai koridor. Dan jangan lupakan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

Baru saja J-Hope akan mengomeli namja itu, namun-

"ma-maafkan aku sunbaenim. Aku-aku tak sengaja.."

-namja mungil yang tertabrak itu telah lebih dulu meminta maaf. Wajahnya panik. Ia takut.."to-tolong maafkan aku sunbaenim. Aku tak bermaksud-"

"oke oke aku maafkan. Lain kali lebih hati-hati" kata J-Hope lembut. Yah.. meski bisa dibilang J-Hope adalah namja dengan emosi yang mudah tersulut, J-Hope masih punya sisi baik. Ingat itu.

"terima kasih sunbaenim.." namja itu membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan di lantai.

"biar kubantu.." dengan senang hati j-Hope membantu membereskan buku-buku yang memang cukup banyak itu dan dibalas dengan gumaman terima kasih dari namja mungil berambut coklat kemerahan itu.

J-Hope menelusuri wajah namja di depannya ini. wajahnya terlihat sedikit familiar, sedikit mirip dengan seseorang. Tapi J-Hope belum pernah melihatnya di sekolah ini. "kau anak baru?" tanya J-Hope.

"n-ne sunbae. Aku anak kelas tiga junior high school dan aku baru pindah dari Busan beberapa hari lalu.." jawabnya pelan.

"ah begitu. Untuk apa kau membawa buku sebanyak ini?" tanya J-Hope yang sudah berdiri –begitupula dengan namja berambut kemerahan di depannya-

"ah ini.. Lee seonsaengnim menyuruhku membawakan buku ini ke perpustakaan" jawab namja itu lagi.

J-Hope mengerutkan dahinya.. lee seonsaengnim.. guru olahraganya.. dasar. Guru itu memang selalu saja menyuruh anak murid membawakan puluhan buku yang seharusnya ia kembalikan sendiri ke perpustakaan. Kadang J-Hope berpikir, kenapa guru itu tidak di pecat saja agar murid murid di sekolahnya hidup tentram, aman dan bahagia?

"oh baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ne" kata J-Hope lagi

"ne sunbae. Terima kasih.." namja itu tersenyum manis dan sedikit membungkukan badannya sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan J-Hope yang masih terpaku karena senyuman namja tadi.

J-Hope menatap kepergian tubuh mungil itu. Rasanya ia pernah melihat namja itu.. tapi dimana ya... ia sendiri lupa dimana..

J-Hope tersenyum kecil mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu saat ia menabrak namja itu. Ekspresi ketakutan namja itu, dan senyuman yang ohh sungguh bisa membuat orang terpesona. Bahkan J-hope masih bisa mencium parfum aroma vanila yang namja itu gunakan.

'kurasa aku harus bertanya pada Youngjae siapa anak itu..'

.

.

A Little Piece of Heaven

.

.

TBC~~

Okedeyy chapter satu selesai._. maaf kalo dikit T_T kalo panjang-panjang, aku takutnya ngebosenin T_T maaf yaaaaaa huhuuu..

Awalnya aku bingung mau kasih judul apa. Aku emang lemah banget sama yang namanya nyari judul buat fanfic-_- akhirnya aku liat playlist handphone ku, tadinya mau aku kasih judul 'tears of school' tapi kayaknya ga cocok karena ini bukan di sekolah doang/?

Akhirnya aku make judul dari lagu Avenged Sevenfold. Band rock favorit yeol^^ coba deh dengerin lagunya~ enak lhoo /promosi

Tadinya aku mau bikin fanfic TaoRis. Tapi karena ada masalah Kris, aku ga kuat bikinya T_T sedih banget soalnya huhuu...

Okedey cukup curhatnya..

Readers-deul, mari belajar menghargai^^

Mind to review?^^


	2. Chapter 2

Hoi~~ makasih buat kalian yang udah baca ff ini :') aduh yeol terhura. Kirain ga bakal ada yang fav / follow / review ff numpang lewat di otak ini T_T

Betewe ini terinspirasi dari kehidupan nyata/? Tapi ga semuanya sih-_-

Abis yeol bete. Yeol suka di bandingin sama kakak /curhat ga penting

Okedehh lanjut aja yaa~~

Disclaimer : fanfic milik yeol, semua cast punya orangtua mereka masing-masing kecuali Jin punya yeol /digorok readers

Rated : T (aman) mungkin sedikit nyerempet ke M di chapter lain

Main Pair : J-Hope x Jungkook

Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers, please

.

.

"_jaga emosimu, Jung Hoseok!"_

"_kukira kau butuh seseorang agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu.."_

"_siapa dia? Bagian dari surga kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 2

J-Hope x Jungkook

JinV, MinYoon

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Just leave it.

.

.

.

.

"lihat siapa yang datang... sang pangeran.." seru Kai saat melihat seorang namja ikut duduk bersamanya.

"diam atau kupatahkan lehermu.." ancam sang namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah J-Hope. Ia tengah berkumpul bersama teman-teman satu 'geng'nya di tempat yang memang sudah jadi milik mereka –ekhem karena tak ada yang berani menempati tempat di pojok kantin.

"bagaimana pertarunganmu kemarin?" tanya Namjoon pada J-Hope yang sedari tadi hanya menunjukan ekspresi datar. "dan ow... kenapa wajahmu itu?" sambungnya.

J-Hope menatap Namjoon tajam. "kau bertanya yang mana?"

Oke perlu di catat. Ada 3 lebam dan kebiruan di wajah mulus J-Hope. Ingat. Bukan hanya satu. Ingat itu.

"semuanya... tolong jelaskan satu persatu agar aku bisa menyelesaikan catatan harian tentang luka di wajahmu minggu ini.. HAHAHA" ledek si pintar Youngjae.

Mereka ini teman-teman J-Hope atau bukan sih? Bukannya menghibur, malah meledek. Ckck..

"satu dari anak sekolah sebrang, satu dari wanita tua di rumahku, dan satu lagi dari jemari panjang Seok Jin Hyung. Jangan bertanya kenapa Seok Jin hyung mencubit wajahku hingga membiru.." jelas J-Hope.

"baiklah aku tak akan bertanya... aku sudah tahu semuanya tentang kau dan Jin Hyung" kata Namjoon datar. "kau tahu darimana?" tanya J-Hope bingung. Rasanya dia belum memberitahu seorang pun temannya mengenai hubungannya dengan Jin hyung –hubungan karena tinggal satu rumah. Jangan mikir yang lain ok._.

"dari Kim Tae Hyung." Balas Kai tak kalah datar.

Ohiya. J-Hope lupa. Masih ada manusia super bocor di antaranya dan Jin Hyung. Manusia super kepo yang tentunya akan bertanya semua hal pada Jin. Yaitu kekasih Jin Hyung sendiri. Kim Tae Hyung atau biasa di panggil V.

J-Hope berdecih sebal. Sepertinya ia harus berhati-hati bila dekat dengan V sekarang. Hoobae kurang ajar dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan itu patut diwaspadai.

"ohiya. Yoo Youngjae. Siapa anak itu? Bagian dari surga kah?" tanya J-Hope sambil menunjuk seorang namja berambut kemerahan yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Jimin tak jauh dari tempat kumpul mereka.

"yang mana?" Youngjae balas bertanya.

"itu yang duduk di dekat Jimin.."

"jimin ada dimana?"

"itu duduk dekat V"

"V-nya ada dimana?"

"ya di dekat anak yang kutanya, bodoh.."

"Iya mereka duduk dimana tuan Jung?"

J-Hope menggertakan giginya. Kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Si cerdas Youngjae ini sepertinya punya masalah dengan penglihatannya.

"di kursi ke 3 dari kanan stand snack itu.." jelas Namjoon kemudian.

"oh yang itu.. mana aku tahu.." J-Hope menjambak rambutnya sendiri frustasi. Lelah membuang tenaganya hanya untuk berbicara dengan namja ini. oke J-Hope tak mau membuang energinya untuk berbicara dengan Youngjae lagi.

"memangnya kenapa? Kau suka padanya?" tanya Kai pada J-Hope.

J-Hope hanya menggeleng. "mana mungkin aku menyukainya. Tadi aku tak sengaja menabraknya. Tapi dia yang meminta maaf padaku. Dia hoobae yang sopan.. tak seperti..." J-Hope menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil melirik namja berambut karamel yang berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Hai hyung.." sapa namja berambut karamel itu.

'ini sih bagian dari neraka..' batin J-Hope. Sungguh dalam kata-kata J-Hope ini.

Sapaan V –namja berambut karamel- di balas ramah oleh semua yang berada disana –kecuali J-Hope yang menatapnya datar-

Ya. hoobae sekaligus kekasih Jin ini memang sudah cukup dekat dengan mereka semua. Terutama J-Hope dan Namjoon.

"hey V. Siapa namja yang duduk di sebelah Jimin?" tanya Kai. V menoleh sebentar ke arah tempat duduknya dan Jimin tadi.

"oh itu.. dia kan se-"

"HEY DENGAR! LEE SEONSAENGNIM MEMUKUL ANAK KELAS 2!" omongan V terputus saat Sehun, teman satu geng J-Hope berlari menghampiri mereka.

Tentu saja J-Hope dan yang lainnya menunjukan ekspresi seakan-akan berkata, "benarkah?"

"aish dia lagi. Kenapa guru itu tak di laporkan saja sih?" gerutu J-Hope lalu memonopoli Choco bubble tea yang di bawa Sehun dan langsung meminumnya.

Sehun hanya menatap sedih pada bubble teanya yang kini sudah berpindah tangan.

"tak ada murid yang berani melaporkan dia. Pernah ada satu anak yang pernah melaporkannya ke kepala sekolah, namun saat pihak sekolah menanyai seluruh murid di kelas anak tersebut, tak ada yang mengakui kalau Lee saem pernah melakukan kekerasan fisik. Satu kelas itu sudah diancam oleh Lee saem."

Semuanya mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Youngjae –tentu saja terkecuali J-Hope yang hanya menunjukan poker face-

"kalau begitu, kita saja yang melapor.."

"_are you nuts?!_ Mereka tak akan mempercayai kita! Kita saja hampir di _black list _beberapa universitas negri." Kai membantah ide –yang mungkin brilian- J-Hope.

Baiklah. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat ini, mereka belum bisa melaporkan tindak kekerasan fisik Lee seonsaengnim. Tapi mereka yakin.. suatu saat, semua akan tahu sifat asli Lee saem.

Terutama J-Hope yang menaruh dendam padanya..

Tentu saja..

J-Hope akan balas dendam dengan caranya sendiri

.

.

A Little Peace of Heaven

.

.

"ah pelajaran berikutnya olahraga." Keluh Kai sambil menenteng tas kecil berisi pakaian training dan sepatu olahraganya. Begitu pula dengan murid-murid kelasnya yang lain.

"pelajaran Lee saem menyebalkan.."

J-Hope memang satu pendapat dengan semua teman-temannya. Tapi ia tak mengeluhkan itu. Toh teman-temannya sudah mengeluhkan semua yang ada di otaknya.

"lebih baik cepat ke ruang ganti. Aku tak mau lagi dapat bonus lari keliling lapangan" kini Youngjae yang berpendapat dan diangguki oleh semua temannya –lagi-lagi terkecuali J-Hope-

Namjoon menoleh ke arah J-Hope yang sedang terdiam menatap seseorang yang ia yakini sebagai adik kelasnya. "Hope! Cepat!"

"maaf. Kalian duluan deh. Aku ada sedikit urusan.." Balas J-Hope. Yang dibalas _thumbs up _oleh Namjoon.

J-Hope menghampiri yeoja yang tengah murung tersebut.

"hai.. kau anak kelas 2-C kan?" sapa J-Hope.

Merasa dipanggil, yeoja itu menoleh ke arah J-Hope. "Ho-Hoseok sunbaenim.." yeoja itu menundukan kepalanya. Dan terdiam.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat J-Hope bingung. Apa dia salah berbicara hingga membuat yeoja ini takut? Seseram itukah ekspresi wajah J-Hope?

"kau kenapa?" tanya J-Hope penasaran.

Yeoja itu menatap J-Hope dengan tatapan sayu. "aku.. dijauhi teman sekelasku.."

Mata namja berambut kecoklatan itu membulat. "yang benar?" tanya J-Hope memastikan. J-Hope tahu, Yeoja ini yang menjadi korban kekerasan fisik yang diceritakan Sehun tadi.

Yeoja bernama Hyeri itu mengangguk pelan. "mulanya, Lee saem yang terang-terangan tak memperdulikanku...

Lalu itu menyebar pada semua teman sekelasku.."

Raut wajah J-Hope berubah menjadi serius. "kenapa begitu? Kenapa teman sekelasmu tak membelamu?"

Yeoja itu menunduk. "anak-anak kelasku banyak yang ikut klub olahraga. Yang tak bisa olahraga tak akan di akui oleh Lee saem. Ini semua terasa seperti siksaan bagiku... aku hanya akan diakui bila aku bisa berolahraga.."

.

.

"kau benar-benar sudah di cuci otaknya.." perkataan J-Hope membuat yeoja itu kembali menatapnya.

Yeoja itu menatap manik tajam J-Hope. Dirinya seakan terkunci begitu saja saat melihat iris kecokatan itu menatapnya.

"benar kan? Jika sampai menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, berarti kau mengikuti kemauan Lee saem..

Jika kau terus memikirkannya, kau tak akan punya kebebasan sama sekali..

Tak usah pedulikan Lee saem dan teman-teman sekelasmu. Saat kau merasa sumpek pada kelasmu, sesekali mainlah ke kelas 3-A. Anggap saja aku itu sahabatmu, atau mungkin anggap saja aku kakakmu sendiri. Tak usah sungkan..."

Terlihat kedua mata yeoja itu berkaca-kaca. Bibir tipisnya mengulas senyum indah. "te-terima kasih sudah mau mendengarku sunbaenim..." yeoja itu membungkukan badannya.

"sama-sama. Aku duluan yaa.."

Yeoja itu menatap kepergian J-Hope dengan senyum kelegaan yang menghiasi wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

"Jung Hoseok. Kau terlambat 5 menit. Cepat keliling lapangan 10 kali!" perintah Lee saem datar.

"hanya 10 kali? Bukan masalah besar.." balas J-Hope tak kalah datarnya dengan Lee saem.

Murid-murid lain hanya melihat teman sekelasnya yang memang terkenal sulit di atur beradu _poker face _dengan gurunya sendiri.

"sikapmu buruk sekali. Lari keliling lapangan 20 kali"

J-Hope tertawa kecil. Hukuman macam apa itu. "20 kali? Masih enteng.."

"Lee saem. Kau bahkan tak menanyakan kenapa J-Hope terlambat.." Youngjae menginterupsi mereka berdua. Ia hanya tak mau teman baiknya terlibat dalam masalah sepele ini.

"disini akulah gurunya. Akulah yang memegang keputusan. Kau diam saja"

Youngjae berdecih sebal mendengar balasan dari Lee saem. Sedangkan J-Hope sedang bersiap untuk berlari keliling lapangan.

"yasudah aku lari 20 kali.." baru akan melangkahkan kakinya, pergelangan tangannya sudah lebih dulu dicengkram Lee saem. "kau jangan sembarangan! Aku ini gurumu. Perbaiki sikap kurang ajarmu itu!" bentaknya semakin mempererat cengkramannya. Bisa terlihat dari lengan J-Hope yang sedikit kemerahan. Jangan lupakan kuku-kuku yang sedikit 'menancap' di lengan J-Hope

"seonsaengnim sendiri bagaimana? Sikap yang membodohi para murid, harus di apakan?" balas J-Hope dingin. Lihat anak ini. tak ada rasa takut sama sekali. Ckck.

"berani membantah?! Perhiasan apa ini?! sudah berapa kali kubilang jangan memakai perhiasan saat pelajaranku!" Lee saem menarik sebelah telinga J-Hope yang terdapat tindikan berwarna hitam legam yang sangat kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih.

"percuma saja berbicara dengan anak berkelakuan buruk seperti kau! Cepat lari keliling lapangan 30 kali!" bentak Lee saem yang hanya disambut kekehan oleh J-Hope.

"seonsaengnim sebut aku berkelakuan buruk? Kau seperti diktator. Jadi yang selalu menuruti perintahmu itu baru namanya 'murid berkelakuan baik'?

Karena itu seonsaengnim selalu mendikte murid-murid agar menuruti mu? Sebagai guru, kelakuan seonsaengnim yang seperti ini juga tidak bisa disebut baik!"

"Kurang ajar kau..!" Lee saem mengepalkan tanggannya kuat, bermaksud untuk menghadiahi J-Hope sebuah pukulan..

"tunggu dulu!

Sebaiknya tarik kepalan tangan seonsaengnim sekarang juga. Kami semua jadi saksi disini. Kami juga bisa melaporkan kejadian ini pada kepala sekolah.." Namjoon membuka suaranya. Tak tahan dengan sikap gurunya yang satu ini.

Kepalan tangan Lee saem semakin kuat –menahan emosi-. "ugh.. cepat lari keliling lapangan 50 kali!" sepertinya Lee seonsaengnim sudah mengganti hadiah untuk J-Hope

"sudah mau main tangan.. nyaris saja.." bisik Sehun.

.

.

.

"AAHH LELAHNYAA.." J-Hope membaringkan tubuhnya di sebuah kursi panjang di ruang ganti pakaian. Peluh mengalir deras di tubuhnya.

"Kau benar-benar lari keliling lapangan 50 kali?!" tanya Sehun. "air.. aku minta air.." J-Hope mengerang frustasi. Oke dia benar-benar kelelahan sekarang.

Dengan sigap, J-Hope menangkap sebuat botol air mineral yang dilempar Kai padanya. "terima kasih.." J-Hope langsung meminumnya sampai habis.

Dehidrasi? Bisa jadi.

"sulit dipercaya ada guru yang sangat menyebalkan seperti dia.." keluh Youngjae.

"hmm.. dia benar-benar orang dewasa yang egois dan menyebalkan. Sampai mati pun aku tak akan menyerah darinya.." J-Hope membuka botol air mineral kedua yang dilempar Kai.

"memangnya apa salahnya memakai tindik?" tanya Namjoon sambil memasang tindik yang tadi ia lepas sebelum pelajaran olahraga. Semua hanya mengangkat bahunya.

"mungkin dia takut melihat orang yang memakai tindik.. HAHAHA" ledek Sehun. "dan mungkin jika ia melihat orang bertindik, ia akan berteriak seperti yeoja yang ketakutan melihat serangga AHAHHAH.." ledekan Sehun ditimpali –atau mungkin ditambahi oleh Kai dan diikuti tawa oleh Namjoon, J-Hope, dan Youngjae setelahnya.

"kita tak bisa sembarangan bertindak. Jika tidak, ini bakal jadi pertarungan panjang antara kita dan Lee saem.." Youngjae mulai mengganti pakaian trainingnya dengan seragam sekolahnya.

J-Hope memakai blazer dan menggulung lengan blazernya hingga ke siku. "tadi aku bertemu dengan Hyeri. anak kelas 2-C yang kau ceritakan tadi.." J-Hope mengikat tali sepatu yang ia pakai. "dia bilang, dia dijauhi teman sekelasnya karena guru brengsek itu." Sambungnya.

Kai menghela nafasnya kasar. "ini sudah kasus kesekian kalinya kan.. banyak anak yang pindah dari sekolah ini karena Lee saem..."

J-Hope menatap kosong lantai ruang ganti. Yah.. meskipun dia belum pernah sama sekali menerima kekerasan fisik dari Lee saem, dia bisa merasakan betapa kerasnya kehidupan di sekolahnya saat ini. murid-murid diperlakukan tak manusiawi oleh guru olahraga mereka.

"pasti ada waktu balas dendam... tunggu saja..."

.

.

A Little Piece of Heaven

.

.

J-Hope baru saja akan memasuki alam mimpinya kalau tak ada dering ponselnya yang menusuk pendengaran. Ia meraih ponsel yang ia letakan di ranjangnya dan melihat layar touch screen ponselnya.

_Daehyun hyung's calling_

DEG

'untuk apa Daehyun hyung menelpon? Apa mungkin ia sudah pulang ke rumah?' batinnya. Pikirannya bergejolak. Ia dilema. Haruskah ia mengangkat panggilan dari hyungnya? Atau mendiamkannya saja? Oke J-Hope memutuskan untuk memilih opsi kedua.

Sekitar 20 menit J-Hope mendiamkan panggilan di ponselnya. Ada 5 panggilan tak terjawab di ponselnya. Tentu saja dari Daehyun hyung.

Tak lama, Jin datang masuk ke kamar yang di tempati J-Hope.

"berapa kali kau mendiamkan panggilan Daehyun hyung?" tanya Jin to the point.

'lho kok Jin hyung bisa tahu? Apa Jin hyung bisa meramal?' batinnya ngaco. "memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanyanya kemudian.

Jin mengangkat ponselnya yang menyala. "sekarang dia menelponku, dasar bodoh!"

Rahang J-Hope jatuh begitu saja. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. "bilang saja aku tertidur, hyung.."

Jin berdecak sebal sebelum akhirnya keluar kamar J-Hope dan mengangkat panggilan Daehyun.

Daehyun atau lebih tepatnya Jung Daehyun merupakan kakak kandung J-Hope. J-Hope memiliki 2 kakak. Noona-nya –kakak pertama J-Hope- pindah ke Jepang beberapa tahun yang lalu. Sedangkan Daehyun baru mengikuti diklat di luar kota dari 2 bulan yang lalu.

Lalu untuk apa Daehyun menelponnya?

Tentu saja karena tak ada J-Hope di rumahnya. Hanya ada eomma-nya seorang diri di rumah. Maka dari itu Daehyun bermaksud menanyakan keberadaan J-Hope sekarang.

J-Hope menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Sebenarnya hubungannya dengan kedua kakaknya sama sekali tak ada masalah. Cuma karena ibunya sendiri yang selalu merendahkan dirinya, membandingkannya dengan kakaknya, dan menganggap J-Hope itu pembuat masalah membuatnya muak dengan keluarganya sendiri.

Sekali lagi..

Siapa yang tak kesal dibandingkan dengan saudara kandung sendiri?

Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan. Entah kenapa hidupnya terasa berat sekarang.

Kadang ia iri dengan orang lain. Seperti Suga misalnya.

Waktu masa sekolah dulu, kelakuan Suga hampir sama seperti dirinya. Tapi orangtua Suga tak begitu mempermasalahkan sifat Suga yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan kakaknya. bahkan orang tua Suga membiarkan Suga memilih jalan hidup sendiri dan berkarya sesuai keinginannya.

Sedangkan dirinya? Untuk melakukan hal yang ia suka saja tidak bisa. Seperti di kekang di sebuah jeruji besi yang bernama –tirulah-sifat-kakakmu-

"Hope. Daehyun hyung hanya bilang, tolong jaga J-Hope baik-baik, dan aku harus mengecek buku nilai harian dan buku penghubung mu. Cepat berikan padaku." Jin menginterupsi keheningan yang terjadi di kamar J-Hope.

Tanpa sepatah katapun J-Hope bangkit dari tidurnya, mengambil kedua buku tersebut dan memberikannya pada Jin.

Jin membuka buku itu satu persatu, halaman perhalaman, dan membaca kata demi kata yang tertera pada kedua buku tersebut.

Nilai harian J-Hope bisa dibilang sangat bagus. Tak ada nilai yang di bawah B. Semua nilainya A dan B. Ah. kecualikan untuk nilai perilaku. Huruf F terpampang jelas di kolom nilai perilaku J-Hope.

Jin tahu J-Hope memang cerdas. Tapi kecerdasannya tak diimbangi dengan sikap dan perilakunya di sekolah –karena sikap J-Hope di sekolah dan di lingkungan rumahnya berbanding terbalik-

Oh lihat itu.

Catatan dari wali kelas J-Hope

_Jung Hoseok termasuk anak yang berprestasi. Namun tolong dibina lagi kesopanannya. Terutama dengan orang yang lebih tua darinya._

Jin melirik J-Hope yang tertidur memunggungi dirinya.

'J-Hope sudah di kelas akhir. Tak mungkin ia tidak sopan pada seniornya.. Apa anak ini tak sopan pada gurunya? Tapi kenapa dengan orang lain dia sopan?'

Jin memang sudah kenal lama dengan J-Hope dan keluarganyaa. Jin juga tahu bagaimana keadaan keluarga J-Hope.

Ayah dan ibunya bercerai entah karena apa. Sejak itu, ibunya selalu melampiaskan kekesalannya pada J-Hope –kemungkinan besar karena wajah J-Hope sangat mirip dengan ayahnya-

Ibunya hanya memerhatikan kedua kakak J-Hope. Ia merasa tak dianggap di keluarganya meski kakak-kakaknya selalu memberikan kasih sayang lebih padanya.

Sejak saat itu, J-Hope menjadi anak dengan emosi yang mudah tersulut. Terkadang emosinya tak terkontrol. Sewaktu duduk di bangku _junior high school_ dulu, ia pernah hampir memukul kepala sekolahnya karena suatu hal. Beruntung disitu ada Noona-nya yang menenangkannya.

Bisa dibilang, berkat noona-nya, J-Hope bisa sedikit mengontrol emosinya. J-Hope selalu menganggap noona-nya itu segalanya, karena memang noona-nya sangat menyayanginya. Tapi sekarang, kakak kandungnya itu sudah pindah ke Jepang karena pekerjaan.

Jadi sekarang, yang menjadi panutan J-Hope sekarang adalah Seokjin dan Suga. J-Hope menganggap mereka sebagai keluarganya. Bahkan Jika disuruh memilih, J-Hope lebih memilih Seokjin dan Suga daripada Daehyun atau ibunya.

Jin bisa merasakan betapa kesepiannya J-Hope. Tinggal berdua dengan ibunya yang selalu memaki dirinya.

Dan tugas Jin sekarang adalah...

Mengembalikan J-Hope yang dulu...

_DING DONG~_

Jin menoleh dan langsung berlari kecil ke arah pintu masuk ketika indra pendengarannya menangkap suara bel berbunyi. Ia lalu membuka pintu rumahnya dan mendapati seorang yeoja dan seorang namja.

"Hyosung noona? Jungkook? Kukira kalian akan pindah ke Seoul bulan depan.." kata Jin kemudian.

"anyeong~ kkk~ ani. Kami memutuskan untuk pindah kesini sekarang." Jawab yeoja yang bernama Hyosung itu dan diikuti anggukan kecil namja disebelahnya.

"kau mau duduk sebentar noon? Akan kubuatkan minuman.. tawar Jin. "ani. Aku sedang buru-buru. Aku kesini untuk menitipkan Jungkook sebentar. Aku harus kembali ke Busan sekarang juga..."

"ta-tapi aku harus me-"

"terima kasih ya. aku akan jemput Jungkook sore atau malam nanti. Anyeong~" Hyosung pergi meninggalkan Seokjin dan tentu saja Jungkook disitu. Jin kemudian menoleh ke arah Jungkook yang tersenyum kepadanya.

"ayo masuk Kookie~" Jin merangkul Jungkook dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya. Jungkook pun kemudian duduk di sofa ruang tengah.

"ohiya. Sekarang aku harus menemui dosenku. Aku tak akan lama kok. Lagipula ada temanku disini. Namanya Jung Hoseok. Terserah kau mau memanggilnya apa. Tak apa kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk lucu. "ne hyung. Tak apa kok.." perkataan Jungkook tadi dibalas senyum oleh Jin yang kemudian masuk ke kamar J-Hope.

"Hope! Aku tahu kau tidak tidur.." kata Jin. "aku harus ke kampus dulu sebentar untuk menemui dosenku. Ada sepupuku disini. Namanya Jungkook. Jaga dia ya. awas kau kalau macam-macam!" sambungnya.

J-Hope bangun dan menatap Jin malas. Oh ayolah.. ini kan hari sabtu. Apa tidak bisa Jin membiarkan J-Hope menikmati liburannya.

Sekarang J-Hope harus menjaga sepupu Jin? Ow jangankan menjaga. J-Hope paling benci dengan anak kecil yang menurutnya sangat mengganggu.

"sepupuku bukan anak kecil. Umurnya sudah 16 tahun.." seakan tahu apa pikiran J-Hope saat ini, Jin langsung berkata seperti itu dan pergi meninggalkan J-Hope dan kamarnya/?

J-Hope bisa mendengar Jin mengucapkan "aku pergi dulu. Kalau kau lapar, ada kue di kulkas. Anyeong~"

Tunggu...

Kue?

Sepertinya perutnya kali ini perlu diberi asupan beberapa potong kue. Jadi ia memutuskan keluar kamar dan mencuri beberapa potong kue yang ada di kulkas.

Baru membuka pintu kamarnya, aroma parfum vanila menyeruak memasuki indra penciumannya. Sepertinya ia pernah mencium aroma parfum ini sebelumnya..

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat namja berkulit putih yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu menatapnya.

.

.

_Eye contact_

_._

_._

"a-anyeong haseo, sunbaenim..."

.

.

A Little Piece of Heaven

.

.

TBC yoow meenn~~

Ya ampun makin ga jelas ini ff-_- karena ini rekor di buat dalam kurang lebih 4 jam doang... MUAHAHA.

Disini aku bikin Daehyun lebih tua dari Jin kkk~

Ohiya maaf juga ya kalau di chapter pertama banyak typo. Yeol khilaf T_T

Jungkook nya baru muncul nih sedikit muahahah~

Maaf kalau ff yeol kurang memuaskan karena yang bisa memuaskan hanya bias/? /seketika hening

Sebelumnya yeol mau nanya. Yeol ada ide cerita yang belum ditulis nih/? Tapi rated M nc17 mungkin *plak. yaduh... nah aku mau nanya..

Castnya lebih baik JinV, HopeKook, atau MinSuga nih? Wjwj. Saran juseyoo~~

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Xxx** : bisa jadi bisa jadi. Wkwk. Review lagi^^

**Illaa28** : siapa hayoo~~ bisa jadi wkwk. Sudah next chapt. Review lagi?^^

**kimmyDJHS** : terima kasih bby3 semangat ujiannya! Review lagi?^^

**Maplefujoshi2309** : bukan ga mood beb. Cuma masih sedih aja :') iya aku jg ga suka di bandingin :c review lagi?^^

**Btskookies** : aku juga hopekook shipper nihh h3h3 tapi lagi suka minsuga~ biarin kamu tersiksa muahaha. Nc-nya di ff lain aja ok muahaha. Review lagi?^^

**U** **hee** : terima kasih bby3 sudah next chap. Review lagi?^^

**Rapp-i** : sudah lanjut^^ review?^^

**Jimae407203** : aku juga urakan huhu T_T ntar momentnya nyusul ok :p review lagi?^^

**LayChen Love Love 2 **: sudah lanjuut^^

**Suyanq** : terima kasih suyanq ku chayanq3 sudah update. Review lagi?^^

**Zyln** : makasih^^ review lagi?^^

**15** : makasih^^ aku juga suka Vjin h3h3. Review lagi?^^

**Phylindan** :hai eonn~ kakaknya JungDae muahaha. Dia dibikin lebih tua disini h3h3. Jin itu Kim SeokJin eon T_T Review lagi?^^

**hunaxx** : hai hunaxx~ iya aku juga suka kesan badboy MUAHAHA. ada ntar Jimi x Suga nyempil HAHAHA review lagi?^^

**BangMinKi** : sudah di lanjut~ review lagi?^

**ireneviirt** : jangan panjang-panjang karena yang panjang... (isi sendiri) HAHAH. terima kasih~~ sudah lanjut. review lagi?^^

Terima kasih bagi kalian silent readers. aku tahu kalian baca ini (: wkwkw~

Last...

Chapter 3 or deleted?


	3. Chapter 3

**Maafkan yeol karena telat update ini karena ffn di block sama modem T_T**

Disclaimer : fanfic milik yeol, semua cast punya orangtua mereka masing-masing kecuali Jin punya yeol /digorok readers

Rated : T (aman) mungkin sedikit nyerempet ke M di chapter lain

Main Pair : J-Hope x Jungkook

Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers, please

.

.

"_jaga emosimu, Jung Hoseok!"_

"_kukira kau butuh seseorang agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu.."_

"_siapa dia? Bagian dari surga kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 3

J-Hope x Jungkook

JinV, MinYoon

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Just leave it.

.

.

.

.

Matanya terbelalak saat melihat namja berkulit putih yang sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu menatapnya.

.

.

_Eye contact_

_._

_._

"a-anyeong haseo, sunbaenim..."

Namja berkulit putih itu membungkukan badannya dan tersenyum. Menyapa J-Hope yang entah masih berada di alam nyata atau tidak.

"e –eh i –iya anyeong haseo..." balas J-Hope gugup. Lho kenapa dia gugup?

Oke ingat saat J-Hope menabrak namja ini? ketika J-Hope sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memarahi namja ini? dan sekarang.. ternyata... tidak lain dan tidak bukan, namja ini adalah SEPUPU SEOK JIN. Camkan itu.

Rasanya J-Hope ingin sekali sujud syukur karena saat itu ia tak jadi memarahi namja yang kini sedang tersenyum padanya. Andai saja kalau J-Hope memarahi namja itu habis-habisan. Mau jadi apa dia nanti? Bisa-bisa ia diusir dan dibiarkan mati kedinginan di trotoar jalan oleh Seok Jin

Tinggalkan rasa syukur teramat dalam yang sedang di lontarkan J-Hope pada Yang Maha Kuasa, namja yang diketahui bernama Jungkook itu kembali duduk di sofa dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya. Memakan sekotak biskuit coklat yang J-Hope yakini adalah miliknya yang baru ia beli kemarin.

"sunbaenim mau?" tawar Jungkook dengan polosnya sambil mengangkat kotak biskuit itu.

"tidak terima kasih.." J-Hope menggeleng kecil. "dan tolong jangan panggil aku sunbaenim. Kau bisa memanggilku Hyung. " sambungnya sambil memberikan senyuman termanis yang ia punya –tak mau _first impression_ namja itu terhadapnya buruk-

Jungkook hanya mengangguk kecil dan beralih pada _psp _miliknya yang ia bawa dari rumahnya. Untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan.

Seakan teringat kembali tujuan awalnya keluar kamar, J-Hope berjalan menuju dapur. Lebih tepatnya menuju ke depan lemari es.

Awalnya memang ingin mengambil sepotong kue. Tapi pikirannya berubah setelah melihat _post it _yang menempel di pintu lemari es.

_Kalau kau lapar kau bisa memesan makanan. Ambil saja uangnya di kamarku. Tolong jaga Jungkook._

_-Jin_

J-Hope melepas _post it_ berwarna oranye itu. Jin sudah terlalu baik memberikan dirinya tumpangan tinggal di rumahnya. Dan kini ia malah memberikan uangnya? Oh ayolah. Jin sudah terlalu baik. Tak mungkin kan J-Hope selalu membebaninya. Lagipula kemarin saat J-hope berkunjung ke rumah ayahnya dan menceritakannya semua, ayahnya memberikan ia kartu debitnya.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak mencuri kue di dalam lemari es. Dia kan belum izin. Mungkin saja kue itu Jin beli untuk suatu kepentingan(?). jadi ia lebih memilih untuk kembali ke kamarnya dan tidur.

J-Hope merebahkan dirinya di atas ranjangnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tidur sampai sore, lalu saat terbangun tak ada Jungkook lagi di rumahnya –rumah Jin- lagipula pintu juga sudah ia kunci tadi. Jadi Jungkook tak akan pergi kemana-mana(?)

.

.

.

.

"_**kalau begitu boleh aku memanggilmu Hope? Karena harapanmu sangat banyaak~~"**_

.

.

.

.

"Hoseok sunbae.."

J-Hope membuka kedua kelopak matanya pelan. Tidurnya sedikit terganggu karena sentuhan-sentuhan(?) di tangan kirinya.

Dengan cepat ia menoleh ke sisi kirinya.

"maaf aku mengganggu tidurmu sunbae..." suara itu terdengar sedikit bergetar. Ketakutan? Mungkin.

"Jungkook? Ada apa?" tanya J-Hope sambil memposisikan dirinya –duduk

Jungkook hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "sunbae. Dari tadi ada yang menekan bel. Aku tak berani membuka pintunya.." katanya kemudian.

Seakan tau apa yang Jungkook mau, J-Hope segera bangun dan ranjangnya dan berjalan keluar kamar, menuju pintu depan. Sedangkan Jungkook hanya terdiam di tepi ranjang J-Hope sambil menatap punggung namja tinggi itu.

J-Hope berjalan dengan santainya menuju pintu depan dan menoleh sebentar ke arah jam dinding. Sudah pukul 4 sore tapi Jin belum juga pulang..

'mungkin terjebak macet.. atau mungkin kecelakaan.. eh?' batinnya ngaco. Ia kemudian segera membuka pintu yang sedari tadi tertutup rapat diiringi alunan bel yang masih terus berbunyi sampai saat ini.

"Seok Jin. Aku datang untuk menje –Lho kok Seok Jin jadi begini?" tanya yeoja yang berdiri di depan J-Hope bingung.

J-Hope membungkuk sopan untuk memberi salam. "anyeong haseo. Hoseok imnida. Aku teman Seok Jin hyung.." katanya kemudian.

Yeoja yang diketahui bernama Hyosung tersebut hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum canggung kemudian membalas membungkuk. "a –ne. Aku datang untuk menjemput Jungkook." Kata Hyosung. Baru hendak akan megeluarkan suaranya lagi..

"nunaaa~~ "

...Jungkook sudah lebih dulu berseru keluar kamar menghampiri kakaknya.

"nuna kenapa sebentar sekali perginya? Aku kan masih ingin disini" tanyanya sambil menekuk wajahnya lucu.

J-Hope hanya tersenyum kecil melihat ke akraban mereka. Dan hanya bisa berharap. Andai kehidupannya selama ini seperti mereka.

Sering muncul dipikirannya. Mungkinkah dia anak paling malang sedunia? Siapa yang lebih menderita darinya? Siapa yang bisa menunjukannya? Tak ada bukan?

"Gomawo Hoseok sunbae. Kami pamit dulu.." perkataan Jungkook membuyarkan lamunan J-Hope seketika.

J-Hope hanya membungkuk memberi salam tanpa berkata sepatah kata pun.

.

.

.

j-hope membanting tubuhnya di atas sofa ruang depan. Sesekali berdecak sebal sambil memijat keningnya. Kepalanya terasa sakit. apalagi saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu –Jungkook bersama kakaknya- yang ia lihat dengan mata kepala sendiri.

Ingin mati rasanya. Kepalanya benar-benar sakit sekarang. Ketika kenangan beberapa tahun lalu itu kembali melewati benaknya. Seakan benci dengan hal itu, kepalanya otomatis terasa sakit bila mengingat itu. Sugesti mungkin.

Sekali lagi ditekankan. Sebenarnya ia tak ada masalah apa-apa dengan kedua saudara kandungnya. Tapi seseoranglah yang memunculkan masalah itu.

.

.

"_sudah berapa kali eomma bilang hah?! Lupakan semua harapan konyolmu itu. Kau tak akan bisa meraih semuanya! Lebih baik kau buang buku itu!" bentak nyonya Jung pada Hoseok kecil yang setia mendekap buku notes kecil berwarna jingga pemberian kakaknya beberapa bulan lalu._

"_SHIREO!" balas Hoseok kecil berteriak menolak keras permintaan eomma-nya. Tapi hal itu hanya membuat nyonya Jung semakin geram pada anak bungsunya itu._

_Seakan tak mau kalah, Hoseok malah menatap tajam pada orang yang telah susah payah melahirkannya itu._

"_sudahlah eomma. Apa salahnya Hoseok berharap? Tak ada salahnya kan?" kata yeoja berparas cantikyang tiba-tiba keluar dari kamarnya. Sontak kedua insan yang tengah adu argumen menoleh ke arahnya._

"_eunji noona!" Hoseok berhambur ke pelukan noona-nya –meminta pembelaan-. Memeluknya erat seakan tak mau dipisahkan oleh siapapun._

_Tak suka. Itulah ekspresi tatapan nyonya Jung sekarang. "berani membantah eomma, Jung Eunji?" nyonya Jung menyunggingkan senyuman sinis. Sedangkan Eunji hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Mungkin sangat kuat hingga telapak tangannya terlihat sedikit bergetar._

"_kau ingat saat terakhir kali kau membantahku?" tanya nyonya Jung yang sebenarnya hanya berniat menggertak saja. "kau mau semua itu terjadi? Ayolah Jung Eunji. Kau yang tertua diantara mereka. Jadi kau yang bisa memutuskan.." sambungnya._

_Seketika tubuh Eunji membeku. Hoseok yang melihatnya hanya menatap paras cantik itu bingung. "a –ada apa, noona?" Hoseok memberanikan diri untuk bertanya._

_Eunji menoleh ke arahnya dan berjongkok untuk mensejajarkan tinggi badannya dengan Hoseok. "tidak ada apa-apa. Lebih baik kau bermain di luar ya? noona ada sedikit keperluan dengan 'orang itu' oke?"pintanya tesenyum manis pada Hoseok. Bahkan dengan menyebut eommanya sendiri dengan 'orang itu'._

_Hoseok hanya mengangguk mengerti. Ia segera berlari ke luar rumah tak lupa terus mendekap buku notes kecil miliknya._

_._

_._

_._

_Baru saja akan berkenalan dengan namja di sebelahnya, kedua mata Hoseok menangkap noona-nya yang sedang melambai ke arahnya. Menyuruh Hoseok untuk segera menghampiri dirinya._

_Awalnya Hoseok berlari kecil ke arah noona-nya dengan senang. Tapi saat melihat mata noona-nya yang berkaca-kaca dengan... 2 koper di sebelahnya.._

"_noona mau kemana?" tanya Hoseok langsung. "noona kenapa menangis?" sambungnya._

_Eunji mensejajarkan tingginya dengan tinggi badan Hoseok. "maafkan noona ya.. noona harus pergi." Katanya._

_Kedua manik Hoseok kini buyar karena air mata yang bisa meluncur bebas kapan saja. "ke –kenapa? Kenapa noona mau pergi? Noona gak sayang lagi sama aku?"_

_Eunji tersenyum miris dan mendongak sebentar untuk mencegah air matanya keluar kemudian kembali menatap Hoseok. "bukan seperti itu. Noona harus pergi karena noona sayang kamu."_

"_tapi kenapa noona harus pergi? Noona kan sayang sama aku? aku gak mau sama eomma. Aku Cuma mau sama noona. Aku sayang noona. Aku janji gak bakal nakal lagi. Tapi noona tetap disini sama aku. jebal.."_

_Hati Eunji seakan teriris mendengar rangkaian kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut adik bungsu-nya. Meskipun hanya kalimat sederhana, sudah mampu membuat Eunji men-cam dirinya sebagai noona yang buruk._

"_noona janji akan balik lagi. Lagipula kan ada Daehyunie. Sebentar lagi juga Daehyunie pulang." Eunji menghapus setetes air mata yang baru saja meluncur membasahi pipi Hoseok._

_Hoseok hanya diam menatap noona-nya tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun. Hanya air matanya yang bisa mengekspresikan keadaanya saat ini._

"_sebagai gantinya..."Eunji mengambil sesuatu dalam tas yang ia bawa. "Jjan~ ini untukmu" ia mengulurkan benda itu pada Hoseok._

"_i –ini kan boneka kesayangan noona.." katanya sambil mengelus boneka sapi berwarna hitam-putih dengan pita yang menghiasi bagian kepala boneka itu. "kenapa noona memberikan ini padaku?"_

_Eunji tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eye smile-nya yang indah. "supaya kau tetap mengingat noona. Simpan ini selama noona pergi. Jangan sampai hilang. Karena noona akan mengambilnya kembali. Kkk~ kalau hilang, noona tak akan membelikanmu choco pie lagi" candanya._

_Hoseok menerima uluran Eunji dengan senyuman yang menghiasi wajahnya. "aku janji akan menjaga boneka ini untuk noona. Tenang saja noona!"_

_Eunji hanya tersenyum kecil melihat Hoseok yang memeluk erat bonekanya –dan notes kecilnya-. Sesekali merutuki dirinya karena tega meninggalkan adik kesayangannya. Tapi kembali ke alasan awal. Apa boleh buat?_

"_noona.." panggil Hoseok._

"_ne?"_

_Hoseok memeluk erat leher sang Noona. Jika keseimbangan Eunji buruk, mungkin ia sudah terjatuh. Bersyukurlah karena Eunji memiliki keseimbangan yang baik._

_Tangannya otomatis membalas pelukan Hoseok. Bahkan lebih erat. Seakan ini pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Hoseok._

"_aku sayang noona.." air mata Hoseok kini tak kuat ia bendung lagi. Semua ia tumpah ruahkan disini. Di pelukan noona-nya. Begitupula Eunji. Dadanya terasa sesak setiap kali mendengar isakan yang keluar dari mulut Hoseok._

"_aku juga menyayangimu.."_

_._

_._

_._

_._

J-Hope melirik ke arah pintu kamarnya yang terbuka. Memperlihatkan sebagian kecil bagian dalam kamarnya. Perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah benda yang bertengger manis di meja belajarnya.

Boneka itu..

Boneka pemberian noona-nya..

J-Hope beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menuu kamarnya. Lebih tepatnya menuju meja belajarnya. Tempat dimana boneka sapi itu duduk manis di sebelah fotonya bersama kedua kakaknya –Eunji dan Daehyun-

Ia mengambil boneka itu dengan tangan kanannya. Menatapnya sambil mengusap lembut boneka itu. Sekelebat bayangan wajah noona-nya dulu muncul di benaknya.

Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Seperti apa wajah noona-nya sekarang? Masihkah cantik seperti dulu? Wajah cantik yang selalu menjadi idolanya dulu. Yang selalu mengisi hari-harinya dulu.

Ia rindu semuanya. Saat noona-nya tersenyum padanya. Saat noona-nya menenangkan dirinya. Bahkan saat noona-nya menceramahinya dulu.. ia rindu. Rindu semua itu.

J-Hope memeluk erat boneka sapi itu. Melepaskan rasa rindunya pada sosok dewasa yang merawatnya sejak kecil.

Aneh bukan? Ia dirawat oleh noona-nya sejak kecil. Bukan dengan eomma-nya. Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan ikatan batinnya terhadap noona-nya begitu kuat. Bagai tak terpisahkan.

Hanya saja sekarang...

Noona-nya tak lagi disini.

Bahkan memberi kabar saja tidak.

J-Hope takut. Takut terjadi apa-apa dengan noona-nya. Hal yang terburuk yang bisa terjadi adalah...

Noona-nya sudah tidak ada di dunia..

Menghindari pikiran buruk yang merajalela, J-Hope menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri bahwa noona-nya baik-baik saja. noona-nya pasti akan menelponya.

Itu pasti...

.

.

.

.

Pelajaran sejarah. Sejarah memang membosankan. Untuk apa mempelajari sejarah? Menengok ke belakang hanya akan membuat kenangan yang tadinya sempat dilupakan muncul kembali dalam ingatan.

Mungkin itu yang membuat J-Hope benci pelajaran sejarah. Bukan hanya ia yang membencinya. Tapi juga banyak teman-temannya membenci pelajaran sejarah. Andai guru sejarah tidak cantik dan _sexy _seperti Choi seonsaengnim, J-Hope yakin pasti semua murid bolos pelajaran sejarah.

Tapi entahlah. J-Hope sama sekali tidak tertarik pada sejarah maupun gurunya. Ia lebih suka menghabiskan waktu pelajaran sejarah di ruang kesehatan atau pergi ke kantin sekolah. Tapi anehnya, nilai sejarah J-Hope tak pernah di bawah nilai B.

Seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. bangku yang biasa di tempati J-Hope kini kosong tak berpenghuni. Namjoon selaku _chairmate _sekaligus teman baik J-Hope sudah tau kelakuan J-Hope yang biasa membolos.

Dengan hati-hati, Namjoon mengambil ponselnya yang bergetar di saku celananya. Pesan singkat dari J-Hope.

_Bilang saja pada Choi seonsaengnim aku di ruang kesehatan._

Tak usah di beritahu, Namjoon dan Choi seonsaengnim juga sudah tahu kelakuan J-Hope. So. Semuanya memaklumi keadaan J-Hope.

.

.

.

J-Hope memperhatikan keadaan di sekitarnya sebelum melancarkan aksinya.

Tak ada orang sama sekali di gerbang belakang sekolah. Mungkin akan mudah untuk keluar dari tempat yang J-Hope sebut penjara ini.

J-Hope mengencangkan tali sepatunya dan menggulung lengan _blazer _abu-abunya. Ia kemudian menggoyang-goyangkan pagar belakang sekolah. mencoba mengecek kondisi pagar saat ini.

Setelah dirasa cukup aman untuk di panjat, sekali lagi J-Hope mengecek keadaan sekitarnya.

Masih tak ada orang. Aman untuk kabur.

Namun baru hendak akan menggapai sisi atas pagar..

.

.

"Jung Hoseok apa yang kau lakukan?"

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeol tahu ini pendek. Pake banget malah. Mohon maaf T_T dan mungkin ini agak ngebosenin. Maklum liburan iq turun/?

Last.

Review for next chapter?^^


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : fanfic milik yeol, semua cast punya orangtua mereka masing-masing kecuali Jin punya yeol /digorok readers

Rated : T (aman) mungkin sedikit nyerempet ke M di chapter lain

Main Pair : J-Hope x Jungkook

Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers, please

.

.

"_jaga emosimu, Jung Hoseok!"_

"_kukira kau butuh seseorang agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu.."_

"_siapa dia? Bagian dari surga kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 4

J-Hope x Jungkook

JinV, MinYoon

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Just leave it.

.

.

.

.

_Hoseok terus mendekap notes kecil berwarna jingga itu di depan dadanya erat. Seakan tak mau kehilangan notes itu meskipun hanya sedetik sekalipun._

_Kaki kecilnya terus bergerak, berlari-lari kecil menuju bangku taman yang jaraknya hanya sekitar 20 meter dari rumahnya. Tubuhnya ia dudukkan ke atas bangku taman berwarna kecoklatan itu._

_Hoseok membuka lembar demi lembar halaman yang terdapat pada buku notesnya dan menuliskan sesuatu disana._

_Wish no. 49 : hidup mandiri bersama Eunji noona dan Daehyun hyung tanpa eomma._

_Ia menutup buku notesnya dan menggerak-gerakan kakinya yang sedikit menggantung di bangku taman. Hoseok berharap sekarang waktu berjalan cepat. Ia ingin noona-nya segera menemuinya sekarang. Ia bingung. Untuk apa Eunji noona menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari rumah selagi ia berbicara dengan eomma?_

_Hoseok menggerak-gerakan kepalanya. Melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Mungkin mengantisipasi kalau-kalau noona-nya sudah datang. Namun nihil. Tak ada sosok cantik yang menjadi panutannya selama ini._

_Sesekali ia menendang-nendang batu kecil dengan ujung sepatunya untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan._

"_maaf. Boleh aku ikut duduk?"_

_Suara khas anak kecil membuat Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat siapa anak yang berbicara tadi._

_Anak itu mungil. Umurnya mungkin lebih muda dari Hoseok sendiri. Pipinya tembam. Kulitnya putih. Hoseok belum pernah melihat anak ini sebelumnya._

"_ah iya. Silahkan.." jawab Hoseok pelan. Anak itu segera duduk di sebelah Hoseok sambil tersenyum manis._

_Beberapa detik tak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sedikitpun.._

"_kau sedang apa sendirian disini?" tanya anak itu._

_Hoseok menggeleng pelan. "tidak ada. Kau sendiri?"_

_Anak itu mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu. "aku sedang marah dengan noona. Dia bilang aku terlalu banyak makan coklat. Terus dia ga mau ngasih aku coklat lagi. Ya sudah aku ngambek terus jalan-jalan deh."_

"_oh. Kau tinggal disini?" hoseok kembali bertanya._

"_tidak. Aku hanya bermain di rumah sepupuku. Habis itu aku kembali lagi ke Busan."_

_Hoseok mengangguk mengerti. Pantas saja dia baru melihat anak ini di sekitar sini. _

"_oh iya. Apa itu?" tanya anak itu sambil menunjuk buku notes yang kini di genggam Hoseok dengan tangan kanannya._

_Hoseok sedikit melirik ke anak tersebut. "noona ku yang memberikan ini. lalu aku pakai saja untuk menulis semua harapanku disini. Dan sekarang sudah 49 harapan yang aku tulis.."_

_Anak kecil berkulit putih itu melotot. "woah banyak sekali! Kalau begitu aku akan memanggilmu... Hope. Hope hyung~?"_

"_hope?" kening Hoseok mengkerut bingung. Anak kecil itu menangguk dan tersenyum menampakan gigi kelincinya._

"_iya. Karena harapanmu sangaaat banyak!"_

_Tanpa sadar, ujung bibir Hoseok tertarik untuk membentuk seulas senyum tipis. Entah kenapa senyuman anak itu membuat dirinya sedikit bahagia._

_Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya pada anak itu. "namaku Jung Hoseok. Siapa namamu?"_

"_namaku J-"_

"_Jung Hoseok!"_

_Belum sempat berkenalan dengan anak manis itu, Eunji noona sudah lebih dulu memanggil Hoseok._

_Sedangkan sang namja bergigi kelinci itu samar – samar melihat Hoseok menangis di pelukan wanita cantik yang ia yakini sebagai kakaknya._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"aduh sakitnya. Kena pukul dimana-mana" J-Hope mengusap pipi sebelah kirinya yang terdapat warna keunguan tipis disana. "Suga hyung kenapa juga ikut-ikutan memukulku sih?"

Namja sipit yang baru saja akan menuju dapur itu menatapnya tajam. "siapa suruh kau kabur saat jam pelajaran.." katanya kemudian.

J-Hope memutar bola matanya malas. "kalau Jin hyung yang mukul aku sih gak apa-apa. Tapi kalau Suga hyung yang mukul kan memarnya ga bisa hilang berminggu minggu."

Suga –namja sipit- itu tertawa kecil mendengar keluh kesah/? J-Hope. Salahkan saja jari jemari lentik Suga yang entah kenapa terkadang begitu kuat.

"Lagipula Jin hyung kenapa ke sekolahku sih?" sambung J-Hope.

"aku hanya memenuhi panggilan guru konseling mu. Kau pikir aku mau ke sekolahmu tanpa sebab?"

J-Hope mendelik mendengar jawaban dari Jin yang sedang berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. Sepertinya surat panggilan untuk wali murid sudah ia buang kemarin sore sepulang sekolah. Tapi kenapa Jin bisa tahu?

Mungkin Kwon seonsaengnim, guru konselingnya menelpon karena ia tahu selama ini J-Hope tak pernah memberikan surat panggilan itu. Mungkin saja kan?

"AKU DATAANG~~~"

Seru V dan Jimin bersamaan. J-Hope sedikit melirik ke arah dua _mood maker_ –atau mungkin _moodbreaker- _itu.

"selamat datang.." Suga tersenyum hangat dan menyapa kedua namja itu –V dan Jimin-

Jimin meletakan plastik putih besar di atas meja makan. "ini hyung. Aku beli _snack _dan minuman." Katanya kemudian yang hanya di balas anggukan oleh Jin yang sibuk memotong-motong .

Jimin mendekati Suga yang sedang mencicipi kimbab buatannya. Tak berapa lama ia memukul punggung tangan kanan Jimin yang mencoba mengambil kimbabnya.

"Jin hyung~"

Kim Tae Hyung. Sang kekasih Jin yang super duper galak, manja, dan kekanakan. Semua itu menyatu menjadi kombinasi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya. –V-

"apa?" jawab Jin singkat padat dan jelas.

"tidak ada. Hanya memanggil saja.."

Jin memutar bola matanya malas. "sudah jangan ganggu aku. sana ke tempat Hoseok saja.."

V malah mem –_pout –_kan bibirnya sebal. Tapi tetap saja ia menuruti perintah sang namja pengisi hatinya/?

Lain V, lain pula Jimin. Dia masih sibuk mencicipi atau mungkin lebih tepatnya mencuri beberapa potong kimbab yang Suga buat. sedangkan Suga hanya bisa mendiamkan Jimin yang mencuri kimbabnya. Jimin batu sih..

.

.

.

"hey hyung. Ada kabar kembira nih.." V mendudukan dirinya di sofa tepat di samping J-Hope.

"apa? Bukan kulit jeruk ada ekstraknya kan? Bosen.." J-Hope memasukan sepotong kue kering ke dalam mulutnya.

"ih bukan itu.." v ikut-ikutan mengambil kue kering dari toples yang di pegang J-Hope. "Lee seonsaengnim di mutasi ke Ilsan sejak kemarin karena ada kesaksian dari murid kelas 10.."

J-Hope menatap V tak percaya. Tatapan matanya seolah –olah berakata kau –serius? –kau bohong –tidak?

"aku serius hyung. Tanya saja Jimin kalau tak percaya.."

"IYA HYUNG ITU BENAR." Belum sempat bertanya, Jimin sudah terlebih dahulu berteriak menjawab pertanyaan yang belum ia lontarkan.

"baguslah kalau begitu. Aku muak melihatnya.."perhatian J-Hope kini beralih pada sebungkus keripik kentang yang tadi Jimin bawa. "ohiya dimana Namjoon?" ia membuka bungkus keripik kentang itu dan mulai memakan lembaran –lembaran tipis nan renyah yang ada di dalamnya.

"namjoon hyung sedang ada urusan katanya. Jadi ia tak bisa kesini."

J-Hope mengangguk –anggukan kepalanya mengerti.

"permisi.."

J-Hope menoleh ke arah pintu depan. Sepertinya tadi ia mendengar suara.

"Jin hyung.."

Tuhkan benar. Ada suara dari arah pintu depan.

"V tolong buka pintunya.." seru Jin dari dapur.

V berlari kecil menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. "woah Jungkookie~ ayo masuk.."

Anak itu mengekor di belakang V. Dia lagi..

"KYAAA JUNGKOOKIE~~" tiba-tiba Suga keluar dari dapur dan mencubiti sosok itu. "sudah lama sekali aku tak bertemu denganmu" Suga layaknya_ fangirl _yang tengah mencoba meraih/? Sang _idol._

J-hope mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bingung.

'sudah lama tak bertemu katanya? Berarti Suga hyung pernah bertemu dengan Jungkook sebelumnya? Bukankah Jungkook baru pindah dari Busan?' batinnya.

"usagi? (kelinci)" katanya pelan.

"apa?" Suga yang 'agak' mendengarnya bertanya untuk memastikan.

"t –tidak. Maksudku, aku mau ke kamar dulu.." J-Hope langsung berlari kecil ke arah kamarnya.

Menutup pintunya dan mengucinya satu kali. Berjalan menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil sebuah buku. Buku catatan berwarna _orange _yang sudah sedikit lusuh.

Perlahan ia membuka lembar per lembar halaman yang ada di buku itu.

Buku yang berisi harapan –harapan yang ia tulis. Semuanya ada lima puluh _wish _di dalamnya.

Empat puluh delapan harapannya sudah tercapai. Ke empat puluh delapan –nya itu sudah berupa coretan –coretan.

Hanya 2 yang belum ia coret –karena belum tercapai-

_Wish no. 49 : hidup mandiri bersama Eunji noona dan Daehyun hyung tanpa eomma._

Dan

_Wish no. 50 : bertemu lagi dengan anak itu. Usagi._

Anak itu. Yang bertemu dengannya di saat hari dimana Eunji pergi meninggalkannya.

Sayangnya J-Hope belum sempat menanyakan nama anak itu. Sial memang.

Andai J-Hope tau siapa nama _usagi _itu. Dia pasti sudah menghampirinya dan mengucapkan semuanya. Termasuk ucapan terima kasih.

Ia telah masuk. Masuk ke dalam perangkap sang kelinci. Ia tau ia aneh, bodoh. Mengharapkan sesuatu yang tak pasti.

Tapi ia ingin sekali.

Memeluk sang kelinci yang melambangkan orang yang dicintainya.

Gila memang..

Yah tapi itulah J-Hope.

.

.

.

.

.

"aishh!" desah Jin kesal saat bajunya terkena tumpahan air yang hendak ia minum. Ia kemudian beralih meletakkan gelas itu dan pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaian. Jin masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintunya rapat.

"biar kubantu hyung" V menyusul Jin ke kamarnya dan membuka pintunya.

"cih bilang saja kau ingin menelanjangi Jin Hyung.." ledek Jimin.

V hanya tertawa dan kembali menutup pintunya.

Suga tertawa terbahak -bahak mendengar perkataan Jimin. Sampai – sampai ia memegangi perutnya yang sakit/?

J-Hope yang baru datang ke dapur hanya melihat Suga heran. Tapi sedetik kemudian matanya beralih pada 2 piring yang berisi potongan –potongan kimbab yang menggugah selera.

"mana Jin hyung dan V?" tanya J-Hope sambil melahap sepotong kimbab isi tuna buatan Suga.

"sedang di kamar. Mengganti pakaiannya yang basah karena ketumpahan air.." akhirnya Suga sudah berhenti tertawa dan menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan J-Hope.

J-Hope hanya bergumam sambil terus melahap kimbab yang tersedia. Jimin pun ikut –ikutan memasukan makanan berbentu bulat pipih itu ke dalam rongga mulutnya.

Saat mereka sedang menikmati makanannya...

"jin hyung. Lubangnya salah itu.."

Suara V terdengar dari kamar Jin.

Jimin dan J-Hope mempertajam pendengarannya. Sedangkan Suga cuek sambil memainkan _psp _milik Jimin yang ia pinjam.

"jinjja? Habis aku buru –buru sih.."

Kali ini suara Jin yang terdengar. Kata –kata itu begitu ambigu di telinga J-Hope dan Jimin.

Mereka kemudian mendekat dan menempelkan telinga mereka di permukaan daun pintu berwarna coklat terang itu.

"ada apa sih hyung?" tanya Jungkook yang baru saja datang menghampiri Suga. Dengan niat mengambil beberapa potong kimbab yang tertata rapih di meja.

"entahlah." Jawab Suga singkat. Kemudian Jungkook duduk di kursi sebelah Suga.

"ih hyung kayak baru pertama kali aja sih.."

Suara V kembali terdengar.

"yaudah kamu aja deh yang masukin.."

Nahloh! Lagi ngapain tuh Jin sama V?

"jangan –jangan Jin hyung sama V lagi..." Jimin menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"ini harus di hentikan!" tambah J-Hope yang di angguki oleh Jimin.

Pelan –pelan Jimin meraih kenop pintu kamar Jin. Dan membukanya cepat.

Terlihat V yang sedang...

.

.

Mengancingkan kemeja yang di pakai Jin?

.

.

"ada apa?" tanya Jin bingung karena J-Hope dan Jimin yang berada di depan pintu.

"e –tidak ada apa –apa hyung. Hehe.. kukira hyung lagi ngapain.." Jimin menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "yaudah hyung lanjutin lagi gih pakai bajunya.."

Jimin menutup pintunya dan kembali duduk bersama J-Hope.

Malu men rasanya! Salah sangka!

"PUHAHAHAHA! Kalian sih pikirannya kotor begitu HAHAHA" lagi –lagi Suga tertawa terbahak –bahak sampai –sampai air matanya menetes keluar.

Jungkook yang sudah menyadaari semuanya ikut tersenyum..

.

.

.

DEG

.

.

.

J-Hope merasakan wajahnya memanas dan jantungnya berdegup kencang..

.

.

Senyum itu..

.

.

.

.

TE TO THE BE TO THE CE. TE BE CE

MUAHAHA

Akhirnya update juga. Meski pendek NGAHAHA /elap keringet pake bandana Jimin/

Yeol kayaknya lagi mandek nih otaknya. Kayaknya sih gara –gara kelamaan liburan terus IQ turun buahaha.

Ini juga gara –gara harus ngapalin yel –yel kelas + 2 lagu untuk osis + mars sekolah baru ngahaha.

Curhat dikit ah. nyanyiin yel –yel kelas pake nada iklan mast*n yaa.

_kabar gembira untuk 29._

_Kami dari kelas 10 MIA 2._

Udahhh~~ HAHAH! Dikit aja ya wkwk. Gara –gara lagu itu, kelas yeol jadi kelas terfavorit WAKAKA!

Oke deh.

**Mind to review for next chapter ? ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer : fanfic milik yeol, semua cast punya orangtua mereka masing-masing kecuali Jin punya yeol /digorok readers

Rated : T (aman) mungkin sedikit nyerempet ke M di chapter lain

Main Pair : J-Hope x Jungkook

Don't forget to review. Don't be silent readers, please

.

.

"_jaga emosimu, Jung Hoseok!"_

"_kukira kau butuh seseorang agar kau bisa mengendalikan emosimu itu.."_

"_siapa dia? Bagian dari surga kah?"_

_._

_._

_._

A Little Piece of Heaven

Chapter 5

J-Hope x Jungkook

JinV, MinYoon

Yaoi, BL.

Don't like? Don't read. Just leave it.

.

.

.

.

J-Hope duduk terdiam di halaman belakang rumah. Menikmati sejuknya semilir angin sore yang menerpa dirinya. Matanya terfokus pada satu objek yang terlihat menempel di sebuah batang tumbuhan kecil.

Ia memperhatikan objek itu sejak dua puluh dua menit yang lalu. Tanpa bergeming sedikitpun. Mengacuhkan panggilan dari Jin maupun Suga yang sejak lima belas menit lalu terus meneriakinya –bermaksud menyuruhnya makan siang-

Ia mengacuhkannya. Mengacuhkan semuanya. Karena anak itu.

.

.

.

Jeon Jungkook

.

.

.

Insiden mari –berdebar –saat –melihat –ia –tersenyum tadi membuat pikirannya berkecamuk entah karena apa.

Setiap wajahnya kembali muncul di benaknya, saat itu lah J-Hope merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya..

Perasaan yang sama datang kembali...

Sama seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu..

Saat pertama kali ia melihat 'kelinci'nya tersenyum. Saat itulah J-Hope tau apa itu jatuh cinta.

"Hoseok sunbae.."

Panggila dari sebuah suara membuyarkan seketika pikirannya yang tengah melayang entah kemana. Saat itu juga ia menoleh ke sumber suara.

"hmm?" J-Hope hanya menengok ke sumber suara itu sekilas dan kembali mengalihkan pandangannya ke tumbuhan yang semula ia lihat. Bukannya ia tak mau menatap'nya'. Oke J-Hope memang tak mau menatapnya terlalu lama.

Ia hanya takut...

Rasa aneh itu muncul lagi..

Jungkook –sumber suara itu- mendudukan dirinya di sebelah J-Hope. "kau tidak lapar, sunbae?" tanya Jungkook menengok ke arah J-Hope.

J-Hope menggeleng pelan. "aku tidak begitu lapar.." katanya.

Jungkook hanya bergumam pelan. Benar kata Jin yang berkata bahwa Hoseok memang keras kepala. Dan sekarang Jungkook menyadari itu.

"dan tolong jangan panggil aku sunbae. Panggil saja aku hyung, atau J-Hope." Sambung J-Hope yang di jawab anggukan oleh namja yang duduk di sebelahnya –Jungkook-

"sunbae –eh maksudku hyung. Hyung sedang melihat apa?"

"kau lihat yang menempel disitu?" J-Hope menunjuk sesuatu dengan tangan kanannya.

"kepompong?" tanyanya untuk meyakinkan. "kau memperhatikan sebuah kepompong?"

J-Hope mengangguk sedangkan Jungkook menatapnya sedikit heran.

Pasalnya, yang J-Hope perhatikan adalah kepompong yang nyaris terbuka. Menampakkan sedikit sayap _butterfly –wannabe/? _Kepompong tersebut.

"kau sedang ada tugas biologi, hyung?" ledeknya.

J-Hope beralih menatap Jungkook datar. Entah Jungkook ini serius bertanya, atau sengaja mengatainya. Begitu pikirnya sekarang.

"bukan itu. Hanya saja terkadang aku iri dengan kupu –kupu."

permukaan sayap kupu –kupu berwarna cerah itu mulai terlihat meski tak begitu jelas. Kupu –kupu itu terlihat begitu berusaha keras untuk mengeluarkan dan mengembangkan sayap cantiknya.

"kenapa?"

.

.

.

"aku ingin seperti kupu –kupu...

.

.

Saat kecil mungkin dia lemah dan hanya bisa diam mendengar caci makian orang –orang yang jijik melihat seekor ulat kecil yang bertengger di sehelai daun

.

Tapi ia bisa membuktikannya..

Semua orang akan tercengang melihatnya sekarang. Indah, tak lagi menjijikkan, dan bisa

.

.

.

Terbang bebas kemanapun ia mau tanpa beban sedikitpun.."

J-Hope menatap kosong seekor kupu –kupu yang kini sudah keluar dari kepompongnya. Sedang berusaha merapikan sepasang sayap cantiknya agar mengembang sempurna.

Tak lama, ia pergi. Pergi meninggalkan rumahnya yang dulu. Pergi kemanapun yang kupu –kupu itu inginkan.

Tak ada yang mengatur, tak ada yang memaksa, dan bisa menentukan jalan hidupnya sendiri.

.

"kau salah hyung.." bantah Jungkook.

"ng?"

"kau mungkin tak menyadarinya. Tapi perkataanmu itu seratus persen salah." Tangannya terulur untuk menggapai langit –langit. Mencoba menyentuh kupu –kupu yang terbang mendekatinya.

"kau mungkin ingin hidup tanpa beban seperti kupu –kupu. Terbang bebas kemanapun yang kau mau. Tapi itu salah. Karena

.

.

Kalau Tuhan memperbolehkan kita hidup tanpa beban dan cobaan, itu hanya akan membuat diri kita lemah. Tak sekuat yang kau harapkan

.

Dan seumur hidup, tak akan bisa terbang bebas seperti kupu –kupu."

.

J-Hope tertegun mendengar perkataan bocah yang notabene –nya lebih muda tiga tahun dari dirinya.

Oh ayolah. Dia bahkan belum genap berusia enam belas tahun tapi omongannya sudah lebih dewasa dari diri J-Hope sendiri. Dunia ini sudah terbalik kah? Atau bumi sudah melenceng dari porosnya? Oke ini sedikit berlebihan memang.

Bolehkah J-Hope berteriak sekarang? Tadi senyuman, sekarang perkataan. Kenapa bocah yang tengah duduk di sampingnya ini terus membuat dirinya merasakan hal yang aneh?

J-Hope menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya perlahan. Mencoba menghilangkan rasa aneh yang hampir saja kembali menjalari dirinya.

"mungkin ini memang benar. Seharusnya aku menyadarinya dari dulu..."

"menyadari apa hyung?"

J-Hope beralih menatap kedua manik coklat Jungkook sambil memegang kedua bahunya.

"k –kau mau apa, h –hyung?" tanya Jungkook tergugup.

"katakan sejujurnya padaku. Apa kita..

.

.

Pernah bertemu sebelumnya?"

Jungkook menelan saliva –nya dengan susah payah. Terlihat raut wajah kaget yang kini menghiasi wajahnya.

"h –hyung bercanda? B –bukankah kita baru bertemu sejak aku baru pindah kesini?" tanya –nya sedikit takut –takut.

Namun J-Hope malah mempertajam tatapan –nya pada manik itu. Mencoba menggali seluruh kebenaran –atau mungkin kebohongan yang Jungkook tutupi dengan sangat baik. Bahkan J-Hope tak menemukan adanya kebohongan disana meski ia tahu bahwa bocah itu tengah berbohong sekarang.

Dengan sangat amat berat hati, ia melepaskan cengkramannya pada kedua bahu Jungkook.

Tanpa berkata sepata kata –pun, J-Hope pergi masuk ke dalam rumah. Meninggalkan namja manis yang kini tengah menatap punggungnya yang berlalu dengan penuh penyesalan.

Terlihat kristal bening menumpuk di pelupuk matanya sehingga membuat pandangannya kabur seketika.

"maafkan aku..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat layar _smartphone _J-Hope menyala. Ada panggilan masuk rupanya.

J-Hope yang sedang merebahkan dirinya di tempat tidur sambil menutupi wajahnya sontak bangun untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakan di meja belajar.

Sedikit informasi, J-Hope mengurung dirinya di kamar tanpa mau beranjak keluar sedikitpun dari kamar sejak ia berbicara dengan Jungkook di halaman belakang tadi siang. Dan sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah lima sore.

Panggilan masuk tanpa nama. Hanya nomor telepon yang tertera di layarnya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Siapa yang menelponnya dengan nomor asing seperti ini?

Dengan ragu –ragu, J-Hope men –_slide _tombol hijau yang ada di layar ponselnya. Menjawab panggilan nomor tak dikenali itu.

"yeoboseo~"

.

.

DEG

.

Suara itu...

Suara yang lama telah hilang..

Boleh J-Hope melompat dari gedung pencakar langit sekarang juga? Jantungnya seolah berhenti. sepertinya ia terkena _heart attack _mendadak.

"yeoboseo Jung Hoseok?"

Suara itu kembali terdengar di telinganya dan mengembalikan detak jantung yang semula hilang.

.

.

.

"n –noona?"

Tanyanya. Mencoba meyakinkan siapa pemilik suara yang menyapanya di sambungan telepon.

"kau masih mengingatku? aku sempat takut menelponmu tadi. Aku takut kau melupakanku.." sang pemilik suara balik bertanya.

Pandangannya buyar seketika. Tak lama, sebulir kristal bening jatuh melewati pipinya.

"mana mungkin aku melupakanmu..

.

Eunji noona.."

Terdengar tawa renyah dari sebrang telepon. "dasar bocah _sok _melankolis. Kkk~"

Oh baiklah J-Hope ingin mati sekarang juga. Sudah berapa tahun ia tak mendengar suara indah ini. suara indah... milik kakaknya..

"noona kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang? Memangnya disana noona tak ada waktu kosong?" tanya J-Hope.

"bukan begitu. Aku baru saja menghubungi Daehyun tadi pagi untuk meminta nomor ponselmu. Memangnya kau pikir aku kakak macam apa yang membiarkan dirinya _lost contact _dengan keluargamya. Cih.."

Ingin sekali J-Hope menjitak Eunji sekarang juga. Padahal Eunji sendiri yang meninggalkannya duluan. Sekarang Eunji malah seakan –akan menyalahkan dirinya. Meski J-Hope tahu ini Cuma candaan..

"ohiya. Minggu depan aku akan pulang ke Seoul. Aku juga sudah menghubungi Daehyun untuk mencari apartemen untuk kita. Jadi jangan repotkan Seok Jin lagi. Mengerti?"

J-Hope _sweatdropped. _Oke ini pasti kerjaan Daehyun yang menceritakan semuanya ke Eunji. Bukannya menyalahkan. J-Hope malah suka seperti ini. saling terbuka antar keluarga.

Hanya ada satu yang mengganjal pikirannya..

.

.

Apa yang membuat Eunji saat itu pindah ke Jepang..

J-Hope tahu ini ada hubungannya dengan ibunya dan dirinya.

Ia akan menanyakannya saat Eunji sampai di Seoul nanti.

Ia akan menceritakan semua hal yang sudah ia lalui selama ini. termasuk saat pertama kali ia bertemu _usagi. _Kelincinya..

"aku mengerti noona. Cepat pulang oke. Aku merindukanmu.."

.

.

.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir pukul dua belas tengah malam. Tapi J-Hope sama sekali belum memasuki alam mimpinya. Bahkan untuk sekedar memejamkan mata pun J-Hope tak melakukannya.

Ia terlalu senang. Sangat senang.

Karena sebentar lagi, harapan nomor empat puluh sembilan –nya hanya akan menjadi coretan –coretan karena harapan itu sudah menjadi nyata.

Ia ingin sekali mempercepat waktu hingga minggu depan. Hari dimana ia akan memulai kembali kehidupannya.. dan.. dan..

"ugh lapar.."

Dan biarkanlah J-Hope makan terlebih dahulu. Hampir seharian ia tak makan.

Ia beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan sangat perlahan. Tak mau membangunkan tidur nyenyak sang empunya rumah –Seok Jin-

Eo? Di meja makan sudah tersedia sepiring kimbab untuknya. Ia mengambil piring itu dan berjalan membawanya ke kamar beserta segelas air putih dan susu coklat.

Aa~ J-Hope akan tidur nyenyak malam ini –atau mungkin pagi ini karena sekarang sudah pukul dua belas lebih-

Baru akan masuk ke kamarnya dengan sebuah nampan di tangannya, matanya tertuju pada sebuah benda.

Benda yang tergeletak di sofa ruang tengah.

Benda berwarna coklat terang yang ternyata adalah album foto.

Ia meletakan nampannya di atas meja belaranya dan kembali keluar hanya untuk sekedar melihat album foto itu. Tak ada salahnya kan melihat foto –foto yang di simpan Seokjin?

Mungkin ada foto Seok Jin saat masih kecil disitu. Atau mungkin ada foto Seok Jin yang memalukan di malam natal/? *berasa spongebob* *abaikan*

J-Hope mulai membuka album itu.

Benar kan. Ini foto –foto Seok Jin dan keluarganya saat ia masih kecil.

Dan lihat! Bahkan ada foto dirinya dan Suga hyung saat masih kecil!

J-Hope sesekali terkikik geli melihat foto –fotonya bersama Jin dan Suga Hyung disitu.

Mulai dari pose tersenyum, menangis, bahkan hingga memalukan sekalipun.

Ia tak menyangka Jin mengoleksi foto –foto mereka saat masih kecil sebanyak ini.

J-Hope membuka halaman selanjutnya. Sedikit tersentak. Jelas saja. foto dirinya saat ia menangis karena _ice cream _miliknya jatuh pun ada disitu.

Ia berpikir sejenak. Ternyata sejak kecil dirinya sudah di buntuti oleh _paparazi. _Bisa jadi kan?

Ia kembali membuka halaman selanjutnya...

.

.

"ini..."

J-Hope mengusap permukaan foto yang ada di album itu. Foto anak kecil yang sangat familiar.

Sama persis dengan...

.

.

.

Kelincinya.

.

Dan bukan hanya satu! Tapi ada banyak fotonya disitu.

J-Hope menengok ke arah kanan kirinya. Memastikan apakah ada yang melihatnya atau tidak.

Setelah di rasa cukup aman, ia mengambil selembar foto itu dan memasukannya ke kantung celananya. Menutup kembali album itu dan menaruhnya di tempat –nya semula seolah –olah tidak terjadi apa –apa pada album dan salah satu foto itu

Ia berjalan ke arah kamarnya dan menutup pintu kamar secara perlahan. Berusaha tak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun.

Mencomot beberapa potong kimbab dari meja belajarnya dan memakannya di tempat tidurnya sambil terus memperhatikan satu lembar foto itu.

"kenapa Jin hyung punya foto ini?"

Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Matanya tak berhenti melihat foto Suga dan _usagi _nya disitu.

"berarti Suga hyung juga kenal dengannya..."

Ia memutar –mutar foto itu entah untuk alasan apa. Siapa tahu ada petunjuk di sana. Begitu mungkin pikirannya.

J-Hope kembali mengunyah potongan kimbab yang ada di tangan kanannya. Masih terus memikirkan foto itu tanpa henti.

"ngg? Tulisan apa ini?"

Benar kan! Ia menemukan petunjuk/? Disana. Di balik foto itu.

Terukir beberapa huruf hangul yang ia yakini sebagai nama kelincinya.

Matanya bergerak menyusuri tulisan –tulisan itu. Bola matanya membesar ketika melihat kata terakhir tulisan itu.

.

.

.

.

_Min Yoon Gi (9 tahun) &_

_._

_._

_._

_Jeon Jungkook (4 tahun)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Te to the Be to the Ce.

BEHAHAHA. Entah kenapa saya lebih suka bikin ff words –nya pendek /di gantung di namsan tower/

Habis kalau panjang –panjang takutnya ngebosenin muehehe.

Be te we udah pada tau ya usagi itu siapa /nari tor tor/ padahal emang gampang di tebak sih/? /plak

Ohiya yeol minta maaf kalau ff yg selama ini yeol buat, pasti pendek bah. Karena yeol gampang bosen. Soalnya hari –hari bukan hari mast*n /g

DAN!

Saya bakal lama update + words sedikit nih. Soalnya saya anak kurikulum 2013 /pamer rok abu –abu/ oke ini random

KARENA SEKARANG SABTU SAYA SEKOLAH WOY EW GILS YA.

Oke ini curhat.

**Last. **

**Mind to review(s)?^^**


End file.
